


His boy, with love

by sehaxx



Category: Universityau - Fandom, boywithlove, jungkookiswhipped, softtae, taekook - Fandom, whippedjungkook, yoonmin if you squint - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boy with luv inspired, Established Taekook, M/M, Other, People make passes at kookie, Sassy tae, Small dorm and ramen vibes, Top Kook, University AU, Whipped Jungkook, Yoonminifyousquint, protective Tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehaxx/pseuds/sehaxx
Summary: Seoul university’s it-boy , Jungkook just wants to finish his assignment and fall into Tae’s twig arms at home, but the group of people in the corner just can’t seem to leave him at the liberty to do so. Not left much of a choice, he calls out the big guns, not before politely declining them with his campus famous line, "I’m sorry, I have a boyfriend and he’ll be here soon. Try to remember kindly that I’m his boy, with love."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	His boy, with love

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of info about the carrier bit, in this AU, people are either carriers or non-carriers, ie, the carriers 'carry' the babies and the non-carriers 'are the baby daddies'. Tae’s a carrier, this concept could become a series <3.

The day had begun with a sweet kiss from the love of his life, Jungkook was desperately trying to pinpoint where exactly it had turned into such a shitshow. Here he was sitting, the golden boy of his campus, a contemporary music major with an impeccable track record who is dating the campus sweetheart, Kim Taehyung, buried in sheets of music. His classes were supposed to end at 1 in the afternoon, Tae had the day off and they wanted to end the week at the earliest; if only his beloved professor hadn’t sicced a particularly arduous task on Jungkook.

Sure Jungkook took pride in his reputation for being on top of everything (and taehyung *winkwonk*), but he direly lacked any motivation to compose lyrics for a track he was handed by six in the evening. Before he sat down in the library, he quickly pulled out his phone to call Tae and let him know that he wouldn’t get any cuddles soon.

"Hello?" Tae’s honey voice melted Jungkook’s heart, the tension almost immediately leaving his body. "Hi baby" Jungkook said sweetly, a smile of utter adoration donning his handsome face, "Kookie, when will you be home, also can you please get me some cookie dough, I promise I’ll run with you later" Taehyung immediately shot into an excited, rather one-sided conversation, Jungkook knew better than to interrupt his process. "Babe, I am so sorry but Namjoon hyung gave me this super important assignment-" Jungkook was cut short by an adorable whine from Taehyung who immediately replied with a curt 'okay, bye'. Sighing, Jungkook sat down, he expected Taehyung to do this, be angry and frustrated but Jungkook’s patience saw no bounds for Taehyung. He quickly texted Taehyung multiple apologies and promises of unhealthy cookie dough that he usually restricts in Taehyung’s diet .The boy barely ever leaves his art studio or the dorm is what Jungkook says whenever Tae demands sweets with no promise of exercise, followed by which Jungkook tells him that this would be a bad example for their future babies, to which Taehyung can’t say bull; he does want their babies to be healthy, especially since he’s going to carry them. 

It’s an hour later and Jungkook’s flow of lyrics for 'Euphoria' is earth shatteringly broken through the second pre-chorus by design freshman, Yeri’s loud giggle as she looks at him suggestively, to which he shrugs and puts in his AirPods. He is really exasperated by her tenacity to pursue him, following a crush to the library with your clique is a bit much. When she sits across him, asking him to free his ears, he begrudgingly does so, he’s no monster just a taken man. 

"Hi gguk, I was hoping we could catch a movie today?, Yeri says with a small smile, eyes hopeful and Jungkook feels sorry for the naive girl, how had she not heard of Taehyung, he’s known for being exorbitantly rude to people who approach Jungkook even with an ounce of romantic intent "Ah, Yeri-ssi, I’m sorry but I have a boyfriend and he would not appreciate this", Jungkook politely declined her offer, to which she smiled brighter, which confused him, "I’m aware, I just wanted to see if I could change your-" Jungkook was now seething, but he’d never be disrespectful, so he lowered his voice to his most intimidating and said, "With all due respect, I love Taehyung beyond humanly capable, nothing could change my mind about him Yeri, please leave me be."

She pouted childishly, still enjoying her supposed 'joke', "Alright Jungkook, I’ll hold off for now..", she said as she strutted back to Sooyoung who looked at Jungkook with a sinister grin; god was this day negatively eventful. When Jungkook had nearly wrapped up the lyrics and mailed them, Joy, Yeri and Irene approached his table. He quickly texted Tae to come down to the library that was 5 minutes from their dormitory as he haplessly went back to wrapping up. This was seriously irritating Jungkook, etiquettes are dead and so is his willpower to keep up with these antics.

"Jungkookah, please give our maknae a chance, she really likes you", Sooyoung started, the plea sounding rather demanding, which only further infuriated him. Jungkook remained quiet, packing his stuff as calmly as possible. Apparently, his silence meant Yeri could palm his bicep, Jungkook immediately withdrew from her in disgust, "Please do not touch me, Yeri and for the nth time, I’m sorry, I have a boyfriend and he’ll be here soon. Try to remember kindly that I’m his boy, with love", Jungkook smiled at his wit. Exactly a second later, the familiar touch of his baby boy was felt on his nape and Jungkook grinned so big, cheeks hurt. Taehyung appeared beside him, looking as angelic as ever in his simplistic black jeans and whit tee, he turned to Jungkook, leaning up to lock their lips, paying no heed to the women before them, as it should be.

To Jungkook, the girls before them ceased to exist, Taehyung was here, he had no more worries, he smiled again as he broke away; planning to fade into the backdrop as his little man handled his stalkers. "Hi Yeri-ssi, Jungkook tells me you want to go out with him, I remember feeling like that, I just don’t remember resembling an ugly snake while doing it", Taehyung’s savage entrance made the girls fume, "I’m sure he’s already told you, he’s my boy, with love. I hope the next time you try to lay a finger on him, you remember that I will not hesitate to break it." he leaned back to hold Jungkook’s hand to walk out of the premise. The couple leaving the scene made even such an abysmal situation seem straight out of an ulzzang magazine, despite how genuinely perturbed kook was. 

As they walked to the grocery store, Taehyung stopped Jungkook in the street, "You big baby, why didn’t you use your signature line?", Taehyung teased, but worry was evident in his eyes as he reached up to stroke Jungkook’s left cheek lovingly. Jungkook keened," I did baby, they just wouldn’t listen, good thing you showed them who owns this dick", Jungkook joked, trying to let Tae know that he was fine despite the evident harassment. "Hmm, I love you" Tae kissed him sweetly before they continued down the street, talking about their day, they knew they wanted to this till they grew sick and old. And so they’d be remembered, Taehyung and Jungkook, together:forever.


End file.
